Description (Taken directly from the application): The overall objective of this study is to develop, implement, and evaluate the effectiveness of a culture-specific, problem-based, self-management program for African Americans with diabetes. This program of clinical and psychosocial training and support is meant to compliment and enhance the medical care currently being received by African Americans with diabetes. The study?s two major hypotheses are that 1) patients participating in the initial problem-based, self-management training program will demonstrate greater improvement on health-related outcomes than patients randomly assigned to a usual care control group, and 2) patients participating in an individualized follow-up program will demonstrate better maintenance of health related outcomes than patients randomly assigned to a usual care control group. The study?s Specific Aims are: 1. develop and evaluate the efficacy of a culture-specific, problem-based program of diabetes self-management training for African Americans in improving health-related outcomes such as blood glucose levels, blood pressure, psychosocial functioning, self-care behavior, quality of life, and health care costs; 2. identify patient demographics, disease characteristics, and attitudes that affect the efficacy of the self-management training program; 3. develop and evaluate the efficacy of an individualized follow-up program of clinical and psychosocial support for patients who have completed the self-management training program, in maintaining improvements in health-related outcomes such as blood glucose levels, blood pressure, psychosocial functioning, self-care behavior, quality of life, and health care costs; and 4. disseminate the initial self-management training and the individualized follow-up programs nationally and provide training, educational materials, and technical assistance to health care professionals wishing to use the self-management training and individualized follow-up programs in local settings.